Blue Poodle it has nothing to do with anything
by Sayasha
Summary: New chapter added, things get a little more interesting, Quatre gets some answers.
1. Prologue & Chapter 1: The Stone

Prologue  
  
She looked over the room knowing this was the last time she would see it, short of a miracle happening. Her eyes lingered on her platinum haired lover. "Good bye, I love you," she mouthed as she shut the door. One silent tear slid down her face as she walked out of the only home she had ever known.  
  
***  
  
At first he had thought she had just left on a walk. But there was no note.  
  
Then he was sure she would call him. But the phone never rang.  
  
He informed the authorities and tried to file a missing person report. They kindly informed him that they couldn't look for someone who may have just left of their own free will. They didn't have the time.  
  
He hired private investigators. But there was no trail to follow and none to pick up.  
  
It was like she had disappeared into thing air. Eventually he retreated to the family mansion on L4. The last place they had been together. Maybe she would return there. Maybe if he just waited long enough…he waited three years. The other pilots and his sisters just shook their heads. It was a shame to see what a woman had done to Quatre.  
  
Chapter One: The Stone  
  
It was that year, the third year that she had been gone, that Quatre received a package. There was a palm sized blue stone inside with a note in an achingly familiar feminine scrawl.  
  
It read:  
  
To my lover. I thought you deserved an explanation.  
  
~Trista  
  
How was a large blue rock an explanation, Quatre wondered as he turned it over in his fingers. He set it in the middle of his desk and pondered it a moment before getting his answer. A five inch tall projection of Trista appeared up out of the stone.  
  
"Blue isn't really my color," the projection commented, screwing its' face up into a look he knew all to well.  
  
"Let me explain how this works," hologram Trista began, "I am obviously not really Trista, but I hold all the knowledge that Trista had when she left 3 years ago. Anything she's learned since then, I have no idea. So you are free to ask me any questions."  
  
Quatre just stared, open-mouthed at this tiny apparition. He couldn't believe the words that where coming out of its mouth, he couldn't believe there where words coming out of its mouth. He needed to think. He got up and left the room. 


	2. Chapter 2: Questions and answers

Chapter 2: Questions and Answers  
  
Quatre paced his room. His mind was in a frenzy. Was this really happening? If he walked back to his office would there be a little fake Trista sitting on his desk? Or had it all been some illusion caused by to much stress and the fact that he only got two or three hours asleep a night if any. But there where so many questions he wanted to ask. There was only one way he was going to find out. Quatre opened the door to his room and walked down the hall to his office. His hand shook a little when he opened the door. But there was still the blue stone with the little blue not-Trista standing on it.  
  
"I was wondering when you where going to come back," she said with a mischievous little grin.  
  
"Okay, my first question is why did Trista -you- leave so abruptly?" Quatre asked as he sat back in the chair behind the desk. The not-Trista sobered quickly and looked up at him.  
  
"Well, I knew that if I told you in the beginning that I had to leave our relationship would never be what it turned into. I wanted to tell you so many times, but I was scared that you would ask more questions," the not-Trista explained. "But now you can ask all the questions you want," she followed up with a weak smile.  
  
Quatre stared off into the distance. So Trista had known since the beginning that she would have to leave him to go to…"Where did she go?" Quatre asked pinning the fake Trista with a penetrating stare.  
  
The little blue Trista looked at her feet. "If I tell you, you have to promise not to try and follow me," she said absolutely seriously.  
  
Quatre looked her squarely in the face and gave him her most sincere sounding reply, "I promise." He held his crossed fingers behind his back out of her view. 


End file.
